the real reason Fang left
by Lexisrush
Summary: Okay if you read MR from the beginning you'll know Fang loves Max too much to ever leave her, he'll never do that, so I was thinking, what if there was another reason for Fang leaving in the book FANG, what if Nudge and Angel were evil little girls?


**The real reason Fang left. . .**

**Okay if you read MR from the beginning you'll know Fang loves Max too much to ever leave her, he'll never do that, so I was thinking, what if there was another reason for Fang leaving in the book FANG, what if Nudge and Angel contemplated it and planned everything?**

"Angel!" Nudge yelled from another room, Angel was sitting on her bed looking through the photos she printed.

"Nudge, I'm in here!" She yelled back.

"That was it, we have to think of a way to get rid of him!" Nudge burst into the room. Angel calmly looked at the fuming teen. She thought _if I ever get that old I hope I'm never going to be so moody like Max and Nudge._

"Of who?" Angel calmly asked, although she could easily read Nudge's mind she enjoyed getting answers the old fashioned way.

"FANG!" Angel herself constantly contemplated the idea of getting rid of Fang, she looked at the furious teen and smiled an evil smile no 7 year old was ever supposed to smile.

"My dear Nudge, I have a great idea. . ."

A few days later in Africa

"Fang will be the first to die!" Angel announced while the flock were gathered around a fire. Max nearly strangled her for her prediction, Angel was sure Fang was going to run off, but he stayed, as if nothing happened. Luckily Nudge, her partner in crime was there to help, making Max leave Angel alone. This was the first and unsuccessful attempt on getting Fang to go, at least this sewed the first seed of discord, enough to shake Max, Angel thought.

After Max and Angel met Doctor Gunther-Hagen and Dylan, Angel got her ideas again, she could actually use this to her advantage. Inside her head she practiced her evil laugh as Max looked away in disgust as Dr GH hacked of his pinkie, and again as he injected himself with the virus, this could all work in her and Nudge's plan to get rid of Fang.

Not even the perfect Dylan scared off Fang, Nudge and Angel discussed when they were back at the house after fleeing from Africa.

Certainly they thought Max's home schooling would scare off Fang, it WAS Angels' idea in the first place. Even that didn't work, Fang was tougher than they have anticipated. The only way to get rid of Fang was if Max left, Angel thought, then she'll finally take her rightful place as leader of the flock, and Iggy will finally see her for the woman she was! No one knew about her secret crush on Iggy, except Fang, that was why he had to be dealt with.

Angel finally managed in chasseing off Max when everything she planned fell in place, Jeb coming with Dylan, Erasers attacking right when Max and Fang weren't there, everything according to Angel's plan, thanks to Nudge who stood by her and helping with everything.

Finally Fang was gone, with the added bonus of Max leaving and she being leader.

Everything was going great until they all got sick at that stupid party, _why did Max and Fang have to come back and save the day, I had everything under control,_ Angel thought.

The flock was back together, with Max as the leader. Angel had to do something, anything to get rid of Fang.

She even mind controlled Dylan to go and talk to Fang, make him feel guilty for staying even if him being there put Max at risk.

It seemed it didn't work, Angel has lost all hope in getting him to leave, she didn't know what to do anymore. She was desperate to get away now, if she couldn't get Fang to leave then she had to. She left to go to Dr GH. While she was there Max showed up to take her back. Why should she go back if _he_ could make her stronger, he did everything for her, she even had non alcoholic strawberry daiquiris, how many times have Max given her that, none?

While Max was there Fang arrived, Angel knew even though she didn't see him. Her plan was going perfectly, Dr GH would get Fang and then Angel will go back after she took a note saying Fang has joined Dr GH and wasn't coming back, it was perfect.

Then again, when have her plans not been perfect?

But then Dr GH killed Fang, she didn't want that to happen, she just wanted him out of the way, she had to get Max there to help.

Max and the rest got there and kicked butt, Fang mysteriously came back to life and there was a weird green lizard guy who no one can explain till now. They got back and everything went back to normal, Nudge and Angel went on with their scheming on how to get Fang away.

They have almost lost all hope in getting rid of the stupid Emo kid when Nudge finally discovered something on the internet, something so unspeakable it just had to work this time.

They planned on with new hope in sight, this had to work, they can finally get rid of him!

They waited until Total and Akila's wedding to spring their plan. Angel sent Fang a telepathic message to meet her outside, he went.

"Fang, wow you look handsome tonight, she's going to remember this forever." Angel purred as he arrived.

"Cut the crap Ange, I know you want me gone!" Fang snarls at her, he knew it all along, he even knew Nudge was part of it all form the beginning.

"Okay then, I'm going to cut to the chase then, me and Nudge want you to go!" She says sternly as Nudge appears out from behind the tree.

Fang gasps and steps back, but says nothing. He looks on as Nudge hands Angel a bunch of photos.

"These would hurt Max if it ever became public, don't you think Nudge?" Angel says calmly, she looked vengeful and evil, like the night she pointed a gun at Max.

"Yes, I do belief she'll be broken Angel, she'll hate him and redheads forever if she ever saw these." Nudge continued in the same tone of voice.

"What is that?" Fang demanded.

Nudge and Angel smiled at each other and Angel handed him the photos, Fang took one look at them and turned pail white, his face set in shock and horror.

"W-where did you get these?" He demanded again, his voice dripping with horror and shock.

"You can get all sorts of things on the internet these days." Nudge answers sweetly.

"What should I do, how do I get rid of them?" Fang is starting to get desperate, something he has never felt before.

"Disappear!" Angel yelled sternly.

"And never come back!" Nudge added fast as they both looked at a broken Fang.

"Just tell me why? Why are you doing this, what have I done to you?" Fang stared at them, his face showing his emotion for once.

"You being part of this flock makes my chances of being flock leader disappear, you also know too much." Angel says, sounding very creepy.

"Yes, that and you, you . . . I can't even say it!" Nudge can't make herself finish, she burst out laughing maniacally. Angel slowly joins in.

"Can I at least have this one night with Max . . . enjoy it?" Fang desperately asks.

Angel and Nudge reluctantly nod, he can at least have this.

The rest of the night went by perfectly, Max and Fang only had eyes for each other and when he left early that night Angel and Nudge were even happier, they knew when they went back he'd be gone.

They got home and Max found the letter, it broke her heart, Nudge even felt sorry and was on the verge of spilling the beans, Angel saw this and controlled her to cover her mouth with her own hand.

Finally Fang was out of her life, she could now take her place as second in command and impress Iggy, her true love, she always liked older men.

The next day Angel woke up to giggling outside her window, she looked out and saw Iggy and Ella kissing.

_Ella must die!_

**Ha-ha that was so stupid my brain almost melted, so anyway I know it wasn't that good, maybe not even funny as I intended it to be, but what the heck, I did it when I couldn't sleep, so it's the ramblings of the nocturnal. But what the hey, leave your reviews of the thing, say your say on what you think. And just FYI I tried putting in real pieces of the story, so it was sort of the behind the scenes thing of what Angel and Nudge were really up to, I also could have gotten things wrong or mixed up, so forgive me, act as if you didn't see the mix ups or whatever. I also guess I'll be keeping this thing open or something, add new things if I get board that kind of thing, but since I already have an ongoing MR fic I won't be working on this, it's just there when I feel the sudden urge to write something completely stupid and random.**


End file.
